Willow's Calling
by Blue Fluff
Summary: Willow has started having weird dreams about strange people and places. Hunted by her past, she perfers a live of solitude, that is till she starts to run into the people from her dreams. NXH
1. Dreams

**Disclaimer:** Fushigi Yuugi doesn't belong to me!!!........wish it did........but it doesn't.

**Authors Note:** This is my first fic so I'm sorry if it's not that good. Please read and review!!!! I'm begging you, The Fluff loves them. I'll try to post every week, 2 week the latest. Please review!!!!. I know you want to. Anyways on with the story, enjoy.....

**Ch.1:** Dreams

Dream

It's so cold and there's snow everywhere. The smell of blood is in the air, followed closely by death.

It's my blood I smell, and my death that follows.

I can hardly feel anything, I'm going numb.

"No Nuriko, you can't die, you can't," cried the young girl before me. "Please, Nuriko, you can't leave us, we need you."

There are tears running down her face as she pleads for me to live on. The man who holds me in a comforting embrace cries as well.

I don't know who you are, but I don't want to leave you. I want to stay and help, but I know I can't, my time has come. Please be happy together, you're meant to be.

I breath my last breathe as my soul seeks release from the pain and whisper my last words of love, that went unspoken.

"_I love you............Hotohori!!!"_

End of Dream

Willow awoke startled. It was that dream again. Why did I keep having these dreams?

Feeling moister on her cheeks, Willow reached up to find tears running, silently down her face.

Reaching to the night stand, she picked up her sketch book and pencil. Dating the page, she started sketching her dream.

Miaka and Tamahome.

Since she had moved here two months ago, Willow had started having strange dreams. At first they had been fuzzy; she could hear their voices but couldn't see their faces. The more she kept having them, the clearer they got.

The first ones had all been about the same man. Hotohori. The man she called out to with her dying breath. He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen, in or out of a dream. There were no other words to describe him. He had a beautiful face, with the most beautiful brown hair, that fell to his waist, and the most incredible brown eyes, that pulled at her. Willow was also in love with him.

In the dreams she loved him with her whole being, out of them she told herself to stop being an idiot. In love with a dream man, it was just crazy.

Miaka and Tamahome had shown up a few dreams later. Miaka, a miko of some sort, and Tamahome, the money infatuated, warrior. From the beginning, Willow could tell that they loved each other very much. They were meant to be, even if it was just a dream.

They had been followed by others. Chichiri; the mask wearing monk. Tasuki; the leader of the Mt. Leikaku bandits. Mitsukake; the gentle and quite healer. And Chiriko; the super intelligent 13 year old.

These dreams were confusing though, because they were never in order. At first they had been, but now they came and went as they pleased. There were also people that were mentioned but Willow never saw them. She knew they were evil and had to be stopped at all costs. There was only one that she saw and feared. The wolf man. The one that killed Nuriko. Out of all of her dreams, Willow only really hated that one. The one were Nuriko die.

Out of them all, Nuriko was the only one that she felt a real connection to. They resembled each other down to the mole under their left eye. The only difference was that Nuriko was a man and Willow was a woman. Watching him die was hard for Willow. It felt like a part of her self was dying.

Closing her book, Willow got out of bed and started to get ready for class.

An hour later, Willow left her dorm and made her way down the stairs, in a blue winter jacket, with matching hat, scarf and gloves. Her bag was slung over her right shoulder and in her hands she carried her sketch book and English text book.

As she stepped out of her building, she was hit with a burst of freezing cold air. Lucky for her, she had remembered to wear a sweater this time. Willow had been surprised when she had moved here. It had been cold when she had come, but she hadn't known it would have gotten colder. She had woken up one day to find snow falling out side her window. After getting a winter coat, she had spent to whole day outside admiring the scenery. She had loved it, for the first week or so, now she just hated it. Willow wasn't used to this weather, were she had come from it had been summer all year round; she couldn't wait for spring to come. Willow wished she hadn't left, but it had been necessary at the time.

Maybe if she had listened to the voice, 'The Incident' would have never happened, and she would still be back home. For as long as Willow could remember, there had been a voice in her head. Not a voice that told her to do crazy things, but a voice that had helped and comforted her in her time of need. She hadn't told anyone about this voice because she did want other to think she was crazy or something. But Willow was glad she hadn't listened, because if she had she would still be back home with her so called friends. After 'The Incident' Willow had applied to another university and moved away from the place she called home for many years. It had been easy, she no longer had friends and her family were all dead. So there was no reason to return.

Willow's father, mother, brother and sister had all died in a car accident when she had been about 5 years old. That day Willow had been sick so she had had to stay home with a sitter. The rest of her family had gone to visit some friends; they never made it to their destination. The car was struck by a truck and all had perished. Willow had gone to live with her only living relative at the time, her grandfather. She lived with him for 16 years before he had died of a heart attack. His death had hit her hard, but she eventually moved on, he wouldn't have liked it if she had spent her time crying for him, instead she remembered the good times.

Willow didn't have any troubles money, even when her grandfather had been alive. When her parents died all their money had been divided amongst their children, but since her brother and sister died as well, it had all gone to Willow. Plus the money her grandfather had left her, she was set for life, but Willow didn't let this go to her head because she didn't want to become the kind of person Willow hated the most, a snobby rich bitch.

Just then Willow heard a heard a beeping sound, looking down at her watch, she saw that she only had 10 minutes to get to class, or be locked out and miss class. At this Willow set off at a run. Every few seconds she would check her watch again, because of this she didn't see the man till it was too late. Running straight into him, they both went down with the force of the impact, dropping their books.

"Fucking hell!!!! Can't you watch were your going?"

Not bothering to look at him, Willow jumped to her feet, pushed her hat out of her eyes, and picked up her beg and English text book, then set out at a run again, apologizing over her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, please for give me, but I'm late. Sorry."

She ran the rest of the way, not bothering to look back. She made it to class with a minute to spare. Removing her stuff, she took her set as the professor stepped into the class. As the class started, Willow forgot all about the man

Genrou watched as the girl ran away, calling out her apology.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me, but I'm late. Sorry."

If she hadn't already run away, Genrou would have told her where she could stick her apology. Getting up, he shock of the snow and started to pick up his books. Damnit, he could all ready tell this was going to be a hellish day.

First he had woken up early (7 o'clock, what time was that to be up at?). Then there had been no coffee, this is what pissed him off the most, how was he supposed to go through the day with out at least a cup of caffeine? Everyone had drunk it, thinking they would be long gone by the time Genrou would be up. How wrong they had been. The only one that had gotten out of being yelled and sworn at had been Dokun, the kid hated the stuff. Genrou had left the house in a black mood, in search of caffeine, and now weird girls were running into him. He knew there was reason why he hated girls. At least he did have class till 10.

That's when Genrou noticed the sketch book; it was laying face down on the snow. Picking it up, he saw that it had a blue cover. Opening it, Genrou was shucked at what he found.

Sketches. Not just any sketches, but sketches of Sai (a lot of those), Miaka, Taka, Houjun, Myojuan, Dokun and himself. Genrou flipped through the book speech less. They were sketches from the Book of The Four Gods. Every thing was here, from the Gods themselves to the palace of Konan.

This could only mean one thing.

"Holy shit, we have a fucking stalker!!!!!!!!!!"

**A.N.:** So there it is, the first chapter. What you think? Let me know, member The Fluff loves reviews. I hope I got the name of the country right, I'm not sure. Any who, review please!!! If you have any questions feel free to ask.


	2. Your Me and Im You

**Disclaimer:** Fushigi Yuugi don't belong to me!!!........wish it did........but it doesn't.

**Authors Note: **omg you people rule, I actually got reviews!!!! Im so happy im cry of happyness(tear).

I would like to answer Luvyuyu's question at this time:

**Luvyuyu**: do you mean that Willow is "Nuriko" in the real world? I mean he turned to a girl and he does not remember that he were Nuriko the boy?

**Blue Fluff**: yup that's right. If you remember the last few episodes, im not sure which one, Titskun said that the Suzaku seishi would be reborn in any form they wished, well we all know that one of Nuriko's wish was to be a girl, the second to get Hotohori-sama. So I'm just granting Nuriko his wishs.

**Ch 2: Your Me and I'm You**

The bell rang, signalling the end of class. "Finally," thought Willow. Gathering her things, she made her way out of the class. It was days like this that reminded Willow how much she hated school. At least she only had half a semester to go, plus another year. Making her way back to the dorm, Willow started to think of what she had to do this weekend. Groceries, sleep, laundry, sleep, English paper, sleep.....

Not paying attention to where she was going, Willow didn't see the teenager making his way toward her with a stack of books, who hadn't seen her as well. Walking into each other, they both went down, books scattering everywhere. For the second time today, Willow found herself laying on the snow. Willow just lay there, staring at the sky. "This is just not my day," she thought. "I really need my bed right now." she groaned mentally as she remember the dreams that pledged her dreams.

"Ummm....excuse me, are you ok?" Came a uncertain voice from her right.

"Yeah," Willow sighed, sitting up. "Sorry about this, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"That's ok, I wasn't either," replayed to boy. Looking over at him, Willow froze. That face, she knew that face, the same as the hair and those eyes, she knew them from her dreams. "Chiriko?!?!" The boy just stared at her. Willow saw the recognition in his eyes.

"Nuriko? Is it....is it really you?!?!"

Willow slowly got to her feet, taking a step back as the boy did too. "I'm really sorry, but I have to go!!!"

"Wait, don't you..."

"No!!!" Willow interrupted. "I have to go. Sorry." And with that she turned and ran away, again.

Dokun watched as Nuriko ran. Had it really been him? Did he remember or not? He could have sworn, Nuriko had called him by his seishi name. Sighing, he started to pick up his books. Good thing there was a meeting tonight, Dokun couldn't wait to see the others faces when he told them, specially Miaka and Sai's, they missed Nuriko the most. Dokun continued on to the library with a smile on his face. They had found him, he was sure of it.

Willow was out of breath by the time she got to the dorm. She dumped everything on to a chair and fell onto her bed. Chiriko. It couldn't have been him, it was only a dream, wasn't it? It was official, she was losing her mind.

"_It was him, you know it was, you feel it,"_ the voice in her head spoke up.

No it's impossible, it can't be him, it was all a dream.

"_What did he call you before you ran off like a baby?"_

Nuriko.

"_How would he know that name if it wasn't a dream?"_

Maybe....maybe it was real. No!!! Her logic started to take over. Its not real, it was all just a stupid dream.

I must really be losing it, I'm having arguments with myself, Willow thought, yawing. What I need right now is sleep. Pulling the covers over herself, Willow snuggled in for a nap.

(Dream)

She standing in a vast, green field, that goes as far as the eye can see, full of flowers. Its so peaceful here, so calm and quiet. Where am I?

"We're in your subconscious," a familiar voice answered from behind her.

Turning, Willow found herself standing there. Well not herself exactly, this person was younger then her. She knew who this was, Nuriko.

"Yup, that's right."

"What? I didn't say anything."

"You don't have to, we're in your subconscious. I can hear everything you think," this was said with a smile.

That voice, I know that voice, Willow thought.

"Your that voice in my head aren't you?"

"Right again," Nuriko answered, starting to get a little annoyed.

"But how can that be, your only a dream," Willow stated, more to herself then to Nuriko.

Nuriko sighed in exasperation. "Your not going to start that all over again, are you?"

"Start what?" Willow asked confused.

At this Nuriko throw his hand in the air. "What did I do to get stuck with the stupid reincarnation?"

"Hey!!! Standing right here, and what exactly do you mean when you say reincarnation?"

"We're going to do this the hard way aren't we? I knew it was too good to be true. Very well, come with me." Nuriko turned and lead the way to a river Willow had missed before.

"Ummm......what are we doing here?"

"Its time you got a little _push_, in the right direction," Nuriko answered as he sat by the river, crossed legged. Willow followed, hugging her legs to her chest, and resting her chin on her knees.

"Ok, lets start with the dreams. You know the ones I'm talking about, they follow Miaka and the others on their quest to summon Suzaku," with this Nuriko pointed to the river. Looking over, Willow saw Miaka and her friends on the rivers surface. "Ya, but...."

"No," Nuriko interrupted. "Let me say what I have to say, I don't have that much time."

"Ok, lets hear it then," Willow said. It's _not like I'm going to believe you_, she mentally added.

"Don't worry, I can be very convincing."

_Damn, I forgot he can hear me._

"Yes you did, didn't you," Nuriko said, smiling. "Ok, let continue. The dreams are all real, their my memories, the ones I've chosen to show you."

"Your memories?"

"Yes, there are same I haven't shown you, because I don't think your ready for them. It would be better if you remember them on your own," there was a flash of sadness in his eyes when he said this, it left as soon as it came.

"Why?" Willow asked, frowning.

"Because," he answered sadly. "Their too hard for you to accept on your on, your going to need the other when the time comes. Especially Hotohori-sama," the last was said with a dreamy smile. _sigh Hotohori-sama!!!_

"Hotohori!?!? You mean his real too!?!?!" Willow asked excitedly.

"Yes, your going to have to trust him and the others to beat what's coming. Remember, if you trust, you can beat it."

This pulled Willow of her Hotohori day-dream. "Beat it? Beat what?" she asked confused.

"I can't tell you that, you'll see when it comes."

Just then there was a bright glowing light in front of them. As the light faded, Willow found herself staring at an old woman flouting in mid-air.

"Titskun," Nuriko got to his feet to greet the flouting woman. Willow followed, not knowing what else to do.

"Nuriko, its almost time. She must be waking up soon if she's going to make it on time," the flouting woman then turned to Willow and addressed her. "Willow, its time for you to join the others."

Willow stared at her in shock. _She was flouting!!! And she's really old and ugly too!!!_

"I see she still has doubts," Titskun sighed, ignoring to old and ugly comment, for now at least.

"Yes," Nuriko answered. "But when the time comes, she will be strong," turning to Willow, he said. "Promise me you will. They need you as much as you need them."

Willow didn't know what to say, but looking in to his eyes, she saw his trust in her shining back at her. Willow said the first thing that came to mind. "I'll try my best," and she meant it.

Nuriko walked up to her and hugged her. "I believe you will. Just trust and everything well be fine. Remember, _Your me and I'm you, _your never alone." stepping back to join Titskun, he added. "Now wake up and go get some chocolate."

"What?" Willow asked as they started to fade away. "Wait!!!" The last thing she heard before she was surrounded by darkness was, _"Just remember to trust and follow your heart...."_

(End of Dream)

Willow eye's snapped open, she sat up and looked around. She was back in her dorm.

What the...? Ok there was a perfectly good explanation for what had just happened, the logical part of herself said. It was those dreams, those dreams that were nothing more then dreams, it tried to convince her.

"_Oh no you don't, what ever you do don't listen to any of that."_

It was that voice again. "Nuriko?"

"_Ya it's me. Now get up, it's time to go."_

Ok so it wasn't all a dream, Willow thought as she got out of bed and started to get ready. Did that mean that they were all here. She had already 'met' Chiriko, so there was a good chance that the others were out there too. Her heart imedatly skipped a beat at the thought of meeting Hotohori face to face. Did that mean that she really did love him? But he hadn't felt the same about Nuriko in the past, so wouldn't he feel the same now? Willow frowned at this. Why hadn't he felt the same way though? Had there been someone else he loved? She couldn't remember.

_Don't think about that right now,"_ Nuriko said.

But what if he didn't feel the same?

"_Well your going to have to work on that when the time cames, won't you?"_

Ya I guess I do, but I'm warning you, I'm not good at these kind of things, just look what happened last time.

"_That wasn't your fault, just forget about it, its not important right now."_

Just then Willow noticed that she was standing outside her dorm. Ummm.... Why was she ready to leave when she had nowhere to go? As soon as she thought this, her stomach grumled. With her hand on her stomach, she made her way down to the street. Food, that's what she need. What was she in the mood for though?

"_Chocolate!!!!"_

Chocolate? Why not a burger and fries?

"_No, chocolate. Go to the café and get some chocolate. Just think about it; chocolate chip cookies, hot chocolate, chocolate chip muffin, chocolate brownies, chocolate cappachino, chocolate...."_

Ok, ok I get the point, jeez. So she made her way to Mario's Café.

When she got there she ordered a chocolate chip muffin and a large green tea, and sat in a booth in the back, with her back to the door. She took the latest Nora Roberts novel from her bag and started to read. She was so oblivious to her surroundings that she didn't notince the group that came into the Café laughting.

Sai parked his black Mercides-Benz, and shut off the engine. He sat and waited for the others to show up. Why where they meeting here? Didn't they all live in the same house? Sai hated this place, it was so..... ugly!!! He hated ugly things. He knew that was a bad thing to say, but he couldn'd help it.

A silver 4x4 cought his attention as it pulled in to the parking lot. He got out of his car as it parked beside him. The first one out of the car was Miaka, followed by Taka and Houjun. A few seconds later Myojuan came around from the other side of the car.

Miaka jumped him as she squelled his name, "Sai!!!"

"Miaka, we just saw each other a few hours ago," he said as they hugged.

"I know," she answred as she jumped back down and joined Taka again. "I'm just happy to see you."

Sai just smiled and greeted the others. That was just like Miaka, one of them couldn't be out her sight with out her being happy to see them again later. That's why they all loved her, she was one of the best friend a person could ever have.

As they all made there way to the Café, Sai asked about the others. "Where are Genrou and Dokun? Why didn't they come with you guys?"

"Dukon want to the library earlier," answered Myojuan, as he checked his watch. "He should be here soon."

Sai smiled, out of them all, their 17 year old genius had become the best of friends with Myojuan, the pre-med student. He was very protective of his young charge, and didn't tolerate anyone who looked down at him because of his intellegence. Dukun also had 5 other people to watch over him as well. Well it would be 6 if they could only find _him._

"And you know Genrou," spoke up Houjun, shaking Sai out of his thoughts. "He's never on time, so we're stuck waiting, even if he was the one that called the meeting, no da."

As they entered the Café, Sai shuddered. Who in their right mind would decorate a Café neon pink and bright yellow?!?!?!

"Whats wrong Sai, this place not pretty enough for you?" Taka joked, as they made their way to the counter. The others just laughted as Sai mumbled, "Shut up."

They ordered some warm drinks and baked goods, then they went to sit at one of the booths at the front. While they waited for the others, something kept bugging Sai, almost as if to say, "Look you idiot, look!!!" Sai looked around the café, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. There weren't that many people in the café, it was Friday after all, most were sitting in the back. He couldn't really see them properly because it was darker there. Turning back to the others, he found Houjun looking around as well.

"You feel it too, don't you?"

He just nodded and countinued to scan the café.

"Feel what?" asked Miaka.

"For a while now I've been feeling this kind of pull, its near by, but I can pin point its location."

"I don't feel anything."

"Close your eyes and concentrate and you might feel it," Houjun said.

The other did as the were told, a few second went by before anyone said anything.

"I feel it," said Taka.

"Me too."

"As do I."

"What is it Houjun?" Taka asked, as he put a protective arm around Miaka.

"It's doesn't feel evil and it won't harm us," he answered. "It feel familier some how, it's almost as if it calling at us."

Just then the front door swang open and Dokun ran in, out of breath. He ran over to their table. He was too exited to stand still, so he started to hopping in place, trying to catch his breath. "I....I....I...."

The others looked at him in councern. Miaka got up and went to his side, "Dokun? What's wrong?"

"I found him, I foind him!!!"

"Found who?"

"I..."

He just stopped and stared at something in front of him. The others looked over their shoulder to see what had cought his attention and gasped.

It was Nuriko!!!!!!

He was walking toward them. He was putting on his gloves so he hadn't noticed them yet. As he walked closer to their table all they could do was stare at him. It was him!!! They'd found him!!! As he walked by they could hear him humming to himself. He was at the door about to leave before they all snapped out of it and call out his name, "Nuriko!?!?!?"

He stopped with his hand on the door nob, and slowly turned to them. There was a look of shock on his face. His eyes jumped from person to person before they stopped on Sai. All they could do was stare at each other.

Thet were all focused on each other, that they did notice a person approching the door at an alarming speed. The door flew open and hit Nuriko from the back, causing him to fall forward and hit his head on the table beside the door.

Sai had jumped to his feet as soon as the door had opened, but had been too late. He ran to Nuriko and caught him before he hit the floor. Nuriko opened his eyes and looked at him, unfocused.

"Nuriko, speck to me!!!"

Sai could hear Genrou apologizing and swearing in the back ground. Nuriko's mouth moved, but he couldn't hear what he was saying, so he moves closed.

"Ho...Hotohori?"

And with that Nuriko passed out.

**A.N.: **Ok so there you have it people, the second chapter. I hope you all liked it, sorry if it was too long, once I stared writing I couldn't stop.-- I have a question, how would you all fell if I was to pair Tasuki and Chichiri up? Please let me know, I haven't really decided if I am, so just tell me how you fell about that. Thank you all for reading and please please please review!!!!!


	3. Nuriko You're A Girl

**Disclaimer:** Fushigi Yuugi doesn't belong to me!!!……..wish it did……..but it doesn't.

**Authors Note:** I was just looking over Ch. 2 and found so many mistakes.-- Sowwie, this is what happens when your spell-check doesn't work. Also sowwie this chapter is so late, but my internet got disconnected.--;;;; But as you can see I reinstalled it. That was the scariest week of my life since I didn't have the internet, I can't even remember not having it. Also I wanted to thank **Shy Girl, Luvyuyu, ChibiNuriko310, Alexeo Moonlight, Galrulezz, and lulu0000000000** for reviewing, you're the best. Anyways here's Ch. 3, enjoy and review please!!!…….

**Ch. 3: Nuriko You're A Girl!!! **

As Willow started to come around, the first thing she noticed was the throbbing pain. Her head felt like she'd just ran head first in to a brick wall. She slowly opened her eyes and stared straight ahead as she tried to remember what had happened.

She'd been about to leave the Café when she'd heard Nuriko's name being called from behind her. She turned and came face to face with the people from her dreams. Miaka, Tamahome, Chichiri, Mitsukake, Chiriko and……Hotohori.

She froze, she couldn't have moved even if she had wanted to. It was him; he looked just like he did in her dreams, beautiful. Willow's heart had sped up, it was him, it was really Hotohori!!!

Before she could have said or done anything, she'd been hit from behind with something hard, causing her to fall. As she had fallen, she hit her head on a table. Before hitting the floor, a pair of strong warm arms had caught her.

Just as everything had started to fade out, she heard Nuriko being called again. "Nuriko, speak to me!!!" It had been his voice. She looked up, with unfocused eyes, to find herself in Hotohori's arms, looking into his beautiful face. She'd called out to him before the darkness had claimed her.

Slowly, Willow brought her hand to her head, to feel a bandage there; she softly prodded the right side, causing her to gasp in pain, confirming that it had all happened. She checked her hand to find no blood, this was good. She started to sit up, very slowly, because of the pain at her right shoulder.

Sitting, she waited a few seconds for her head to stop spinning. Looking around, she felt a stab of panic. She was on a big bed, in a room she had never seen before. Where was she? Why wasn't she in a hospital or something? And more impotently, who had brought her here?

She looked over to the window to find the sun rising. How long had she been here? When she'd started to leave the Café, it had been around 9 p.m. Had she been out cold that long?

Ok, the first thing she needed to do was find a way out of here, then she would worry about the rest later.

She was about to get off the bed, when a cat ran into the room and jumped on to the bed. They stared at each other for a few seconds before the cat slowly moved closer to Willow. Reaching her leg, it started to rub up against it. Willow reached out and petted its head, it started to purr loudly.

"Hello kitty," Willow started to talk to it. "Aren't you cute." The cat started to purr louder. Willow could have sworn she had seen this cat before, but where? Then it hit her, she knew who this was.

"Tama?" she asked, picking him up and looking into his eyes. "Is it really you?"

"Meowww."

"Is that a yes or no?"

"Purrr."

Willow smiled as she continued to pet Tama. If he was here, did that mean that the others were here as well? Was _he_ here? What should she do? Wait here till someone came to check on her, or find a way out of this house and leave. If she waited, there was a chance she could find out more about her dreams. If she left…..What would happen if she left? She would properly go crazy trying to figure out all this out on her own.

Looking down at Tama, she found him regarding her with hopeful eyes. Hope for what though? Sighing, she gave up. " Ok boy, take me to the others." his eyes seemed to light up at this. Jumping from her lap, he stretched and jumped off the bed. Looking back at her, he seemed to say, "Come on then," before making his way to the door.

Getting off the bed, Willow noticed that her head still spinned a little, she would have to be careful not to make any sudden movements. She followed Tama out the room into the hall. Looking around, she found three closed door on this floor as well. Looking to her left, she found a case of stairs that when down and continued up, Tama was waiting for her there. Walking over, she looked up to find another closed door. Looking back down at Tama, she found him making his way down the stairs already and followed.

Reaching the bottom, she found herself at a corridor. She didn't have time to look around because Tama had already gone into another room. Following, she entered the room to find a man with light blue hair sitting crossed legged on the floor. She knew him as well, Chichiri. He was meditating, she had seen him do this many times in her dreams. She had been about to step out of the room to let him continue in peace, when he opened his eyes and smiled.

"Nuriko, good morning, no da," he said, in his cheerful voice she knew as well.

"Ummm……good morning, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you, I…"

"It's ok," he interrupted. "I was done no da. Why don't you come in and take seat, na no da."

Not wanting to walk all the way across the room to the chair, she just sat down on the floor in front of Chichiri. Looking at him, she could see that he looked just like he did in her dreams. Smiling face, brown eyes, light blue hair, with those cool funky bangs that defied gravity, the only difference was that he had both of his eyes, not just one like in the dreams.

"There was no accident this time, no da," he spoke up, noticing her staring at his face.

"Sorry," Willow replied, blushing. "I didn't mean to stare."

"It's ok no da. How's your head, na no da?"

"Ok I guess, still hurt a little though," she answered, bring her hand to the side of her head.

"You should let Myojuan look at that later, he'll know what to do, no da."

Willow was about to ask who Myojuan was, when there came a loud crash from somewhere in the house, followed by a familiar voice swearing loudly. Chichiri got to his feet and sighed.

"It seems that Genrou's awake no da, come lets go and see who else is up, we have lots to talk about na no da."

As soon as Willow got to her feet, everything started to spin again.

Seeing this Houjun took a hold of her arm. "Are you sure your ok no da?" he asked as Nuriko leaned on him. "Maybe you should go back upstairs and rest na no da."

"No no, I'm ok," Willow reassured him, as the spinning stopped. "I just got up too fast. I wanna see the others. Please," she gave him her best puppy-eye look.

Houjun chuckled and nodded. "You haven't changed much from the last time I saw you, no da. Still as playful as ever," he remarked.

Willow opened her mouth to ask when exactly was the last time they had met, when the door in front of them swung open and a red blur shot out of it, right in to them. They all went down. Chichiri had tried to come between her and the other person, so the end result was that they both ended up on top of Willow.

Willow moaned in pain.

Hearing this, Houjun glared at Genrou. "This is the second time Genrou," no 'no da's' were used since he was mad. "You have to start being more careful or else Sai is going to kill you!!!"

"Hey!!! Why are you mad at me for? It's not my fault you people like to stand in front of doors." This was just met with another glare. "Fine, I'll be more careful. Jeez, ya fucking happy now." But he made a mental note to really be careful in the future. Sai had actually been close to murdering him last night.

Willow listened to this exchange with her eyes closed, waiting for the pain to stop. "Hey do you mind getting off, you're kinda heavy."

"Oh sorry, no da," came Chichiri's voice.

"Great, nice going Houjun, forget we're on top of him," came that familiar voice again…. Wait a minute, what did he mean by 'him?' Willow's eye's snapped open to correct Tasuki, it was obviously him, but found herself face-to-face with a face she would never forget, and wished she could.

Instead of finding the brown eyes and fiery red hair she was expecting, she only saw a pale white face, unsympathetic, degrading, mocking blue eyes and long flowing blond hair. He had that smile on, the one that told you he was after something he wanted, and would stop at nothing to get it.

"No," she whispered. "Never again, I won't let you."

As Genrou got to his feet, Houjun looked at the young men beside him, only to find him trembling, with fear in his eyes. "Nuriko?" he asked with concern. "Are you ok, no da?"

Willow snapped out of her memory to find Chichiri kneeling beside her, with a worried look on his face, and a fiery red head looking at her over his shoulder.

"I'm fine," she quickly said. Setting up, she whimpered in pain. "Does this happen a lot around here? Cause if it does I'd like it to stop, I don't know how much more pain I can take before my head splits in two."

"Don't worry, it won't happen again, no da," Chichiri answered, helping her to her feet. "Right Genrou?"

"Ya ya, don't worry, Houjun and Sai will protect you," Tasuki replied.

"Ummm……who are Genrou, Houjun, and Sai?" Willow asked, have no idea what they were talking about.

Tasuki looked at her like she was crazy. "What do you mean 'who are Genrou and Houjun?' their us of course, and don't say that in front of Sai, he'll have a heart attack if he hears it. 'Who's Sai?'" He laughed when he said this. "He's only the guy your head over heels in love with."

"What!?!? How can I be in love with this Sai guy when I don't even know who he is?"

Genrou was about to reply, when Houjun stopped him. "Genrou he doesn't know who we are in this life time, no da. We're going to have to get the others to explain this to him, are they up, na no da?"

"Ya, their in the kitchen, except for Miaka," he smiled, with that cute fang poking out, when he saw Nuriko perk up at the sound of Miaka's name. "At least you remember Miaka, let me go get her, I'll be right back." With that he turned and headed to the stairs.

Willow forgot all about them mistaking her for a guy as Chichiri took her arm and guided her towards the kitchen.

"Let's get you something to eat, no da. You need your strength and you can meet the others, na no da."

Willow's heart sped up double time as they neared the door in front of them. They where in there, all the people from her dreams.

"Are you ready?" Houjun asked Nuriko, seeing his uncertainty. "Don't worry, there's nothing to be scared of, no da."

"I'm not scared," Willow replied, as they stopped in front of the door. She turned to Chichiri. "What if….what if I'm not what their expecting? What if they don't like me as I am today?"

Houjun look Nuriko straight in the eyes and answered in a serious tone. "We're all not the same as we were before; we've changed in many ways." He smiled as he continued. "And they will like you."

"How can you be so sure?" Willow asked, doubt evident in her voice.

"Because, in the little time I have spent with you, it feels like I've finally found my lost long friend. Even if you are different now, I would still like to befriend you, as well the others," he finished with a small reassuring squeeze to her arm. "now come, it's time, no da."

He opened the door and waited for her to walk through it. Willow took a deep breath , gave Chichiri a small smile, and walked forward, only to stop in her tracks. They were all here. Tamahome, Chiriko, Mitsukake, and…Hotohori!!! Willows knees went weak just looking at him.

They hadn't noticed her and Chichiri yet. Tamahome and Chiriko were currently fighting over something, Willow couldn't see what though.

"It's mine I tell you. I got it first."

"No it's mine, it's the last chocolate one and I want it!!! You can have a regular one or even a blueberry one!!!"

"No it's mine!!!"

"No, mine!!!"

Just then Chiriko moved to the side and Willow got a clear view of what they were fighting over. It was a…..waffle? Willow frowned, they were fighting over a waffle? She looked up at Chichiri in confusion, he just shook his head.

Looking over at Mitsukake, Willow found him crouching on the floor with a small brush and a dust ban cleaning up what looked like a broken cup, and muttering something that sounded like:

"Always braking everything and I'm the one that gets stuck cleaning up after him…"

Looking over to Hotohori, Willow gave a small, silent sigh. He was just so…..beautiful in all his glory. He was leaning on the counter, with his back to them all. He was looking at something. Willow tilted her head to the side to see what it was. Her eyes widen as she saw the cover of the book in his hands. It was her sketch book!!! Where had he gotten that from? She then remembered what was inside it. _'Oh no,' _she thought. _'He's going to think I'm some kind of stalker or something.' _She had to get that book away from him.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be looking at that, it's private!!!"

They all turned toward her at the sound of her voice and stared, she just stared back, mostly at Hotohori. In the inside she was jumping up and down, chanting his name over and over again. '_Hotohori, Hotohori, Hotohori!!!'_

The first one to snap out of it was Hotohori. Putting down the book in his hands, he walked toward her. Actually it was more like he glided toward her. He was just like he was in her dreams. He carried himself with a confidence that was imposable to ignore, as if you wanted to.

He stopped right in front of her, taking her face in his hands, he looked deep into her eyes, searching. What he was looking for, Willow did have the slightest idea, but he must have found it because he smiled and said, "Nuriko, it really is you."

They just stood there, staring into each others eyes. Lost in their own little world, that they didn't notice the knowing look that they other 4 occupants in the room shared.

As Hotohori caressed her cheek, Willow heard a faint voice of reason in her head, '_Why are you letting him get so near? Can you really trust him not to hurt you?' _Willow was about to consider this, when Hotohori's hand moved a bit higher, softly grazing the bandage there. Even though it was softly, it still hurt, causing her to whimper in pain.

Upon hearing this, Sai frowned. Nuriko was still in pain, he had to fix this some how.

"Your still in pain," it was more of a statement then a question. Before Nuriko could answer, he turned to Myojuan. "Do something about it." This came out as a command. Myojuan just raised an eyebrow. This reminded Sai that he was no longer The Emperor, so he added a, "Please." Plus his infamous smile. Myojuan smiled and shook his head as he stepped towards Nuriko.

An awkward silence descended upon the room while Mitsukake checked her bandages. All Willow could do was stare at the 5 men in the room, and they in turn stared at her.

"Your fine," Mitsukake stated. "There's a small cut but you didn't need stitches. Just make sure you don't apply pressure to it or hit your head again, we don't want to risk you getting a concussion. If you experience any pain just take some Tylenol."

"Don't worry though," Tamahome spoke up, with a smile. "Sai here will keep you safe."

Sai glared back to him as he walked back to where Nuriko was sitting. "That's enough, its time for you to go back upstairs and get some rest."

As he helped her out of the chair, Willow took a step back. "It's ok, I'm fine. Just keep Tasuki away from me and everything will be fine."

As she said this, there came a pounding noise coming toward the kitchen, getting louder as it neared.

Tamahome's face lit up. "Miaka!!!"

Miaka? The priestess? Willow was about to ask when the door flew open. There stood Miaka, the priestess from her dreams. Willow noticed that her eyes were searching the room, when they landed on her, Miaka's face lit up. "Nuriko!!!" she yelled before she charged.

'_Oh no,' _she thought. _'Not again.'_ she wasn't fast enough to get behind Hotohori before Miaka jumped her, they both went down.

The others had tried to intervene but hadn't been fast enough either. As they went down they all yelled, "No!!!!" along with Nuriko's, "Ahhhh," and Miaka's, "Nuriko!!!!!"

They landed hard. Luckily Willow had lifted her head just in time to prevent another injury, but the jolt still caused her to see bright spots before her. Miaka was still on top of her, talking away.

"Nuriko it's really you. We found you. I really missed you. Where have you been? Why didn't you come earlier?"

She was talking too fast for Willow to answer any of her questions, plus the fact that she was still on top of her bothered Willow. Miaka wasn't that big, but nether was Willow, so she was kinda heavy. Maybe if she sat up she would get off. This only caused Miaka to end up sitting on her lap.

"Umm……do you mind getting off me please?" Willow tried to move away, but this only caused Miaka to start falling back. Willow took a hold of her shoulders to prevent her from falling.

This would have worked if Miaka hadn't tried to the same thing, but she missed and her hands landed on Willow's well endowed chest.

They both froze

"Miaka get off him," came Tamahome's voice from across the room. "You're going to hurt him."

Miaka ignored this comment and said, "Nuriko……you're a girl!!!"

**A.N.:** so that all for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. If any of you are confused about the changing of names, I did it deliberately. With the seishi names, it when Willows thinking of them, she doesn't know their real names yet. And when the others refer to Willow as Nuriko it's cuz they think she's a guy.

And if your wondering how the others didn't notice that Willow's a girl, don't ask cuz I don't either, they just didn't.

I'm working on the next chapter right now; hopefully I'll be done by next week, but I'm not promising anything cuz I have to work on 3 Chemistry labs, an English essay, and my I.S.U.--;;;; About pairing Tasuki and Chichiri in this fic, I've decided not to. I don't think too many of you were happy about that idea, but that's ok. thanks for reading and please review, I'm begging you!!!!!!!

See ya later.


	4. Explain Please

**Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi doesn't belong to me!!!……..wish it did……..but it doesn't.**

**Authors Note: hey everyone!!!! Sorry this chapter took so long, but I had so much homework last week , add to that writers block and it really sucks!!! I really don't find this chapter eventful, but I was told it was shrug so I'll make sure to finish the next chapter soon, it going to get really good soon, I swear!!! Also, I kinda forgot to mention that Willow is wearing a sweater so that's why the others didn't really notice that she was a girl, it kinda hides the fact that she is one, sorry. Thanks to everyone who read and review the last chapter. Any who, here's Ch. 4, enjoy…..**

**Ch. 4: Explain Please.**

'Ok,' thought Willow, closing her eyes. 'Please let this be some weird dream. I'm back in my dorm, in my bed having a weird dream. I'm not sitting on the kitchen floor of some stranger's house, with a girl sitting on my lap feeling me up!!!!!

Willow almost had herself convinced, but just then Miaka moved her hands again. This was the final straw, Willow scooted away from Miaka with a squeak, not caring if she fell this time, and crossed her arms in front of herself, just in case.

"Ok that's it, I've had enough!!!" Willow stated, starting to freak out, not that you could blame her. "First I'm knocked out with doors and tables, then I'm being tackled to the ground, and now I'm being felt up, throw in some weird dreams and a voice in my head telling me I'm it's reincarnation and I'm officially freaked out!!!"

The others just stood there not knowing what to say. Willow stared at them expecting them to do something, when they didn't she snapped.

"Fine," getting up, with her arms still crossed, she made her way to the door, avoiding coming too close to the others. "I'm leaving. Have a nice live or whatever."

'Oh this is nice,' she thought. 'I finally find them and their just going to let me walk away…..but whatever, I don't care.'

_So why are you so disappointed?_

'Shut up Nuriko, you're not helping.'

She was about the door, when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to find Hotohori.

"Please wait, we're sorry, it's just that you tool us by surprised. Please stay, we'll explain everything," he smiled then.

That's what got Willow, his smile. Before she knew it she was answering. "Ok!!" Damn it, damn him and his sexy smile, and beautiful eyes and….he's just so beautiful. _Sigh._

Ahhhh, stop it, she told herself, snap out of it. I bet he know what that smile of his does. The gleam in his eyes confirmed it. Damn him!!!

Ok, not really.

Taking her hand, he led her back to the table. Ignore the tingling feeling, she told herself. Just then Tasuki spoke up**."**

"I have a question."

"Yes," she asked.

"Did you get a sex change?"

Willow detangled her hand form a stunned Sai, walked up to Tasuki and punched him in the face.

"What the fuck!!!" he held his nose. "Why the…" He stopped as he saw Willows fist in front of his face again.

"Care to ask that again?" she asked in a dangerous tone.

Genrou shook his head and said, "Well you could have just answered the question."

Willow just glared back at him and took a step closer.

"Fine, fine I get it!!! Fuck, now my nose is bleeding. Thank you so fucking very much," he turned and took a seat as far away from her as possible.

Willow turned back to her seat, to find everyone else staring at her.

"Ummm…what?"

"Why didn't he go flying?"

Willow stared at Tamahome before she answered. "Was he supposed to?" She really didn't know what was going on**."**

Everyone just nodded.

"Ummm….ok," Taking a seat she thought, there was something seriously wrong with these people.

_Well you one to talk, you the one that hears a voice in her head that tells you you're its reincarnation, Nuriko said, sarcastically. _

'I mean it Nuriko, your really not helping!!!_'_

Everyone took a sit around the table. Miaka sat on one side of Willow, and Chiriko took the other side. Willow crossed her arms in front of herself again and moved away a little, just in case. Upon seeing this Miaka blushed.

"I'm really sorry about what happen," she apologized. "It was an accident, I've never done anything like that before……well there was that time I had to make sure if Hotohori was a woman or not…."

Willow just stared at her with a freaked out look and pulled her arms closer to her chest.

"But don't worry, it won't happen again," Miaka hurried on. "Please forgive me!!!"

Willow could see that she really was sorry. Ok so maybe it had been a weird, freaky accident, she shouldn't hold it against her. Dropping her arms from in front of herself, she folded them on top of the table and said, "Ok I believe you, it wasn't really your fault anyways, so let's forget about it."

Miaka smiled, "Thank you."

Willow smiled back. Just then Tamahome cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Now that we're all together finally, I think it's time for some explaining. Nuriko would you like to start?"

"Ummm…" Where was she supposed to start? What exactly did they want to know?

"Earlier you said something about dreams, why don't you start there, Nuriko." Sai could see that she was nerves, so he decided to help. He knew that he had succeeded when she smiled back to him.

_Thank you Hotohori, Willow thought. "Well to start my name's not Nuriko, its Willow Chou. I'm a girl not a guy," she emphasized the word to get her point across. "I moved here a few months ago and ever since then I've been having this repetitive, puzzling dreams about this place called Konan, and this priestess and her seishi, who summon the God Suzaku."_

"Their only dreams?" Chiriko asked. "This only happens when you sleep?"

"Actually, their not dreams. Their Nuriko's memories."

"Nuriko's memories?" Tamahome inquired. "How do you know this?"

"Oh….ummm….he kinda told me…"

Everyone just stared at her.

"Ahhh…. Ya about that. Last night before I went to the café, I had another dream only it wasn't a dream, I'm not exactly sure what it was," the others leaned forward encouragingly, they were all intrigued. "I was in this really nice field, wondering where I was, when Nuriko pops up out of nowhere. He said we where in my subconscious. He then proceeded to tell me that all these dreams I was having were really his memories he chooses to show me, at least the ones he thinks I can handle. He said it was better if I remembered the rest on my own. He also said that when the time came I would need you as much as you all need me," she stopped out of breathe.

The others sat quietly, digesting all they had just heard.

"That's all," Houjun asked. "There was nothing else, no da?"

"Well there was this part where he said: 'If you trust, you can beat it.'"

"Beat what?" Sai inquired.

"He wouldn't tell me, he said we would have to wait till it came. Then this really old and very ugly, floating women showed up, I don't remember her name thought."

"Taiitsukun?" Miaka asked.

"Ya that was it, how did you know?"

"She isn't someone you can easily forget," Taka said, with a shudder. "She happens to be the creator of the

ShiJinTenChiSho world and writer of the ShiJinTenChiSho book."

"The whaty who now?" Willow hadn't the faintest idea of what he was talking about.

"The Four God's world and book of the Four God's."

"Oh I see. Well she told Nuriko that it was time for me to meet the others, after that I woke up."

"It seems that you were meant to meet up with us in this life time after all," Dokun stated. "I wonder why it took so long though."

"What do you mean so long?" Willow asked. "How long have you all been together?"

"We all met through our families, who know each other in some way. We all later met Miaka and Taka about a year ago."

"Ahhh….who?"

"Sorry I forgot about that," spoke up Houjun. "She only knows us by our seishi names, no da. In order from your left is Dokun Oh."

Chiriko

"Myojuan Fung"

Mitsukake

"I'm Houjun Ri."

Chichiri

"Shun'u Kou, aka Genrou."

Tasuki

"Saihitei Seishuku, aka Sai."

Hotohori

"Kishuku Sou, aka Taka."

Tamahome

"And of course, Miaka Yuuki."

Looking over at Miaka, Willow didn't find her. She turned to find her standing at the counter eating the chocolate waffle Taka and Dokun had been fighting over earlier.

"Hey Genrou," she called. "I have a question for you."

"Wat?"

"How did you know you ran into a girl yesterday morning, but didn't know it was Nuriko?" she lifted Willow's sketch book Sai had left at the counter.

"Ahhh….I….umm…." Genrou could feel himself starting to blush.

"Hey where did you get that from!?!?" Willow really needed to hide that book, where had they gotten it from any ways? "Can I have it back?"

"But I wanna finish looking at it," Miaka pleaded. "Please…"

"Finish looking at it? You looked inside it?!?!"

"Well ya, we all did."

Willow closed her eyes and groaned. _Why? Why me?_

"Why?"

"You don't think it's kinda weird. Finding some book with drawing of you in it? Having no idea who drew them?"

"Well Genrou did think we had a stalker when he found it."

"Where did he find it?" Willow glared at Genrou. "Did you look through my stuff?"

"No," Genrou shouted. "You ran into me yesterday morning and left it behind."

"Yesterday?" Willow tried to remember, it took a while. "You're the guy I ran into yesterday?!?!"

"So Genrou," Miaka spoke up again. "Answer my question." Everyone's questioning eyes turned toward Genrou, who turned red.

"Ahhh….Well I didn't really see who it was cuz she left as soon as she was on her feet again, and I knew it was a girl cuz," his face turned even redder. "I kinda…ahhh….felt that she was a girl," he rushed through the last part.

"What!!!"

Both Willow and Sai shot to their feet. Sai pissed and Willow embarrassed and surprised by Sai's out burst. The others watched silently, laughing.

"What do you mean you felt it?!?!? Genrou you're treading on thin ice here…"

"Hey," Genrou shot to his feet, now he was pissed. "It was a fucking accident. I hate girls, always have, and always will. Stupid bitches!!!

"Are you calling her a bitch now?!?!" Sai shot back.

Willow was speechless. Sai was….standing up for her? She stared to slowly smile, a dreamy look coming on her face, that didn't go unnoticed by the other onlookers.

"_Awww," Nuriko said. "He's defending my honour!!! Hey Willow go over there and give Hotohori-sama a hug for me." _

'No!!!'

"_Come on, please…." _

'No!!!'

"_Please, please, please, please…." _

Willow tied to ignore Nuriko's annoying pleading voice, but it starting to get to her.

"_Please, please, please…."_

"Shut up!!!" Willow shouted out loud, forgetting she was in a room full of people. Everyone stopped laughing and arguing and stared at her. "Oh….ahhh….not you guys."

"Who then?" asked Miaka cautiously.

"Umm….nobody." Damn you Nuriko, this is entirely your fault!!!

"_Haha, that's what you get for not hugging Hotohori-sama for me…."_

Just then Houjun's voice intruded into their argument, "Is it Nuriko, no da?"

"How did you know," Willow asked surprised.

"Well didn't you say that there was a voice in your head telling you your its reincarnation, na no da?"

"Wow you remember that?" Houjun just smiled back at her. "Ya it was Nuriko. He kinda talks to me some times. Not all the times!!!" she added as the others looked at her like she was out of her mind. "Just when I need help or guidance."

"And how long as this been going on, na no da?"

"About as long as I can remember, I just never told anyone before because then they would think I was crazy or something."

"Well it makes sense, no da."

"It does?" the others where just as lost as Willow, well everyone but Dokun who was following Houjun's train of thought.

"Well ya, Willow and Nuriko haven't come together yet, so Nuriko and his memories have to go somewhere, no da. What better place then within Willow, with Nuriko guarding the memories, na no da. The only thing I don't understand is why they haven't joined yet. We all have had all our memories from the book since we where born and have been together just as long, but Willow here hasn't, no da." Everyone, except for Dokun, was stunned, that did make sense.

"What if it has something to do with her childhood?" Dokun asked. Everyone turned questioning eyes toward Willow.

"I had a normal childhood," she said. "Except for the fact that my whole family died in a car crash and I was raised by my grandfather," this was said with her eyes downcast. Even though she didn't remember them, Willow still missed them very much. Especially her sister for some reason…… She felt someone take her hand, looking up she found Miaka and the others regarding her with sympathy.

"So it's almost like the last time," Sai stated.

"What?"

"In the pastKourin died as well, don't you remember?"

"No, I told you, it's only certain things. I only remember some of Nuriko's time spent at the palace after Miaka came, when he searched for the others, and when he died, also some of the final battle, but even that isn't very clear."

"So that means that you don't remember about your little dressing problem?" Genrou asked.

"What dressing problem?"

The other shifted in their seats and shared a look. Genrou just got a grin on his face, this was too good to be true, it was time for revenge for that punch from earlier. "Well you see," he said, with a not so innocent look on his face. "After your sister died, you didn't take it so well, so to keep her memory alive you started to dress like a girl." He couldn't keep from laughing, Willow's expression was priceless. The others just glared at him, not finding this funny.

Willow sat there with her mouth open in shock. "I was….a….a….cross-dresser?!?!?!?!"

"A gay cross-dresser!!!" Genrou was doubling over with laughter.

Willow didn't have a problem with the gay thing; Hotohori properly had that effect on many people, but….a cross-dresser?!?!?!?

"_Hey!!! It was a phase I went through, I'm over it now, I even cut my hair!!!"_

'But a cross-dresser……and did you just say you cut your hair?!?! Why would you do that, just stop dressing like a girl, but leave the hair alone!!!'

"…_."_

'Nuriko?'

Silence…..

'Oh I get it, you giving me the silent treatment. Thanks!!!' If he thought that this was a form of punishment maybe she should start doing this more often, he could be very annoying sometimes. Willow noticed a hand being waved in front of her face just then, it was Miaka. Damn she spaced out again.

"Hey you ok? Was it Nuriko again?"

"Ya."

Miaka smiled and said, "Well I'm going to upstairs to change, can't stay in my PJ's all day. I'll be back."

As she got up to leave, Willow looked down at herself. She was still wearing the same clothes she had been wearing yesterday and had slept in. She really need a shower and clean clothes. Time to go back to her dorm. Getting up she said, "I think I'll be going now."

Miaka turned from the door, ran over to her, and latched on to her. "No!!! You can't leave yet. We just found each other!!!" The others agreed with her.

"But I need clean clothes and I need to wash my hair!!!" The one thing that Willow really loved about herself was her hair. No one messed with her hair, not if they wanted to live.

"You can shower here," suggested Sai. She couldn't leave yet, not if he could help it. Sai wasn't going to lose his second chance, not with out a fight.

"I still need clothes." Does he really want me to stay? Could it be that he did fell something? Willow was going to dig deeper into this.

"You can borrow some of mine!!!" Miaka was not letting her leave. This was Nuriko's reincarnation. Not only had she just found one of her best friends again, now she wasn't the only girl any more. "We're about the same size." They really were, Nuriko had been a petite for a man and so was his reincarnation.

"Fine I'll stay."

"Yay!!!" Miaka starting jumping up and down, for some reason Willow felt like doing it too but she didn't. The others smiled in relive, they really did want her to stay.

Miaka grabbed Willow's hand and started to drag her out of the room. Looking at the others for help, they just smiled back. Miaka stated to explain where everything was as they made their way to the stairs. "The living room is through there, the entrance is over there. That room there is Genrou's, that one is Houjun's." Going up the stairs they came to the second floor. "Sai, Myojuan, and Dokun sleep up here." They continued to the last door at the top of the stairs. "Taka and I sleep here." Walking in, Willow saw that it was just like the room she had waken up in, except there were was tons of stuff everywhere, pictures, clothes, books.

"Sorry about the mess," Miaka said as Willow looked around.

"It's ok. So….you and Taka sleep here together?" Willow laughed as Miaka blushed. "Don't worry, I find it cute the way you both so obviously love each other."

"You remember that?"

"Ya, I remember a lot, but not enough at the same time."

"Don't worry, it will come."

Willow just nodded. She wasn't sure but for some reason she had this feeling that she wasn't going to like what was to come. Shaking it off, she turned back to Miaka, "Now about that shower."

"Oh ya, there are three of them in the house. I use one and the guys share the other two. You can use mine, it's on the second floor, let me just find something for you to wear. "

As Miaka looked, Willow removed her sweater, brushing her hair out of her face, Willow turned to find Miaka staring at her.

"What?"

Pointing at Willow chest, she said, "I see it now."

Willow groaned, "Why me!?!?"

**A.N.: Yay, I finished the chapter!!!!!! Hurry for me!!! Ok, there are something's I would like to say.**

1) It was pointed out me that Willow seemed out of character compared to Nuriko. I have to agree, but there is a perfectly good explanation for that. Since Willow and Nuriko aren't "joined" yet, Willow is a bit different.

2) About the part where I said that Nuriko was petite, im not 100 sure, but that's the way I'm leaving it.

3) And last, about Mitsukake's last name, I have no idea what it is so I made it up. If anyone knows what it is please let me know.

So that's it, I hope you enjoyed it and sorry again that's it was so late. I'll try to finish the next chapter soon.

Also, **MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!** Can you believe it Chritmas next week, can't wait.


	5. Betrayed

**Disclaimer: ** Fushigi Yuugi doesn't belong to me!……..wish it did……..but it doesn't.

**Authors Note: **hello everyone, sorry this chapter took 4 months to be posted. I blame school, and writers block. I promise to try and write more in the future.

**Warning:** there is talk of rape in this chapter, as well as sex, just to warn people who might not want to read about it.

Now on with the fic, enjoy!….

**Ch. 5: Betrayed**

He stood upon the moonlit building, staring up at the pitch dark, star scattered sky. The soft wind blew his golden blond hair behind him. Looking at him the first thing that came to mind would be 'devishlly handsome,' but then you would look into his eyes and you feel a shiver going up and down your spin. Those beautiful blue eyes don't even look at you, they look right through you. No matter who you were, there is nothing but hatred there. It hadn't always been like that, there'd been a flame for life and happiness before.

Before her.

Closing his eyes, he remembered her, the way she used to look up at him and smile, her eyes full of trust and happiness. The way she would smile when she saw him after they'd been apart for a while. The way she would blush shyly when he showed any kind of affection in front of others. Everything about her had fascinated him, but there had always been some part of herself she would keep hidden from him and the others. And this had angered him, he wanted it all, and what he wanted he got, no matter the price.

Visions of their time together flashed before his closed eyes. The last few months had been the roughest. He had pushed and pushed but she wouldn't be swayed, she just pushed right back. They had argued, that night, that was what had started it. He had argued that it was time, she loved him didn't she. She had argued right back that loving someone didn't mean that she was willing to give herself to him like that yet, she need more time, and she wanted to wait.

This had been the last straw, he had cracked. He could feel it now, all the anger and frustration that had rushed through him. Before he knew it she was under him, fighting him, begging him to stop. He had lost all control.

Ripping her clothes off, he had taken her right there on the floor of her apartment, like a savaged beast. She had cried and begged for him to stop the whole time. When it had ended she had laid there, tears streaming down her face, her eyes full of hatred and broken trust as she stared at him. This is what had brought him back, the look in her broken eyes.

He had tried to apologize, as he had been filled with self-repulsion. Before he could have gone any further, she had spoken. In a broken, hardly heard voice, she had told him to leave, leave and never come back. She would never forgive him for what he just done to her. Before he had closed the door behind himself, he had looked back at her, what he had seen had made him want to kill himself, she lay there on the floor, curled up in the fetal position, crying her heart out.

As he'd walked home, he had noticed the change. At first he had tried to ignore it, but it wouldn't leave him alone. It was almost like a voice in his head. It kept telling him to admit it and accept it because it was the truth. No matter how hard he had tried it, he finally admitted it to himself, he had enjoyed what he'd just done, he enjoyed the power he had held over her, no matter how short it had been, he had enjoyed. It had sickened him for a while, but then the voice took over again, telling him that it was for the best, before he'd blacked out. When he'd come to, he was at home, in his bed, with no idea how he'd gotten there.

But that didn't matter any more, it was all different now.

They had come all at once, all the memories of the past life. All the fighting, pain, and anger. What had surprised him was that all his friends had been there as well. Kaen (Soi), Chuin (Tomo), Koutoku (Amiboshi), and Shunkaku (Suboshi). And himself, Ayuru, the leader of the Seiryuu Seven, Nakago. There where two missing, but they would be found in due time.

The biggest surprised was the fact that she had been there as well, and they'd been enemies.

Before he could confront her about this though she had disappeared, he hadn't bothered looking for her, he would find her when it was time. He'd used that time to restore Kaen's and Chuin's memories. Chuin wasn't being as cooperative as he should but they working on it. The other two had disappeared as well, but they would be found and punished for their treachery, past and future.

Sensing movement behind him, he turned to find Kaen standing behind him. Her eye as cold and hateful as his, she too wanted to get back to those for what had been done to them in the past.

"All is ready," Kaen's cold voice broke the silence. "When do we begin?"

"You've found the traitors?"

"Yes, I believe they went after…._her_."

Ayuru smirked at the look Kaen's face when_ she _was mentioned; they never said her name anymore. There was also the fact that the feelings she had harboured in the past had been pasted on to this life time.

It mattered not, he thought, looking back across the city, everything was ready.

_Soon, Willow, soon you will me mine again………_

………………………………

Moon light spilled into the darkened room, fighting off the shadows of the night, bathing the couple in the bed.

They lay fast asleep, at least the blond man was. He lies on his stomach, the blankets drawn up to his waist to hide his nudity, his arm thrown over the woman beside him. His soft breathing the only testament of his slumber. His eye lids flutter as he dreams.

The auburn haired woman lay on her back, face turned to the side as she watched her lover sleep. She watched as a ghost of a smile crossed his face and he sighed the name she had come to hate.

_Willow_

Kean sighed and hugged the blankets to her chest; she turned away from Ayuru and gazed up at the ceiling. So, she thought. You still yarn for her. At this point she was glaring at the ceiling.

It was a few about a month or two now that she and Ayuru were 'involved.' After Willow had disappeared one thing had lead to another and they had ended up in bed. From then on a day didn't pass that they didn't end up sleeping together.

At times something deep down told her that it was wrong but she just brushed it aside.

Sighing in frustration, she got out of bed, not bothering to take a blanket with her. Nude, she walked across the room and picked up Ayuru's shirt. Putting it one, she buttoned two of the buttons and pulled on her underwear. Making her way to the balcony door, she smirked. A few months ago she would have been mortified with her behaviour and attire, but since she had gotten back the memories from the book she liked to wear cloths that showed off her "figure."

Stepping out into the cool air, she rolled her eyes at herself, that part of her was gone. She no longer acted or dressed like the nice and proper woman she was before, she like this change she had gone through, she felt more open with herself. Any one who dared to call her slut would suffer at her hands. Kean Haku was no slut, she belonged to Ayuru alone.

Gazing out at all the city lights she frowned. She may belong to Ayuru but he did not belong to her. He still long for…her, and she hated it.

Before the memories they had been friend, they had been so close they could have been sisters. But things had changed. Sometimes she caught herself wanting that bond back, she would miss her. She didn't let herself dwell in this thoughts, with them came many questions that confused her.

Kean remembered the day that had changed everything………

**(Flashback)**

Kean hummed as she made her way to Willow's apartment. She was going to pick her up and they were going to spend the day together just the two of them. She felt a stab of jealousy as she thought about all the time Willow spend with Ayuru, but she quickly banished the thought. Ayuru and Willow were two of her best friends and they were happy together, that was all that mattered. With that thought in her head she quickly continued on to Willow's.

Standing in front of Willow's door, she knocked and waited……and knocked again, and again. After about five minutes of knocking and calling for Willow to open the door, she started to panic. Opening her hand bag and searched for the spear key Willow had given her in case of an emergency. Finding it she quickly opened the door and went in.

She frowned as she looked around the living room, Willow's cloths were scattered all over the place, this wasn't like her. Calling her name, she made her way to the bedroom. As she neared she could hear the water running in the bathroom. She knocked on the door and called for Willow again, waiting a few minutes and still not getting any answer, she opened the door and stepped in.

The minute she stepped in she could feel that something was wrong. She called out Willows name and was answered by a heart wrenching sob. Walking over to the shower, she lifted a trembling hand and pulled back the curtain to find a distraught Willow sitting under the spray, trying to scrub herself clean. Looking at her eyes, Kean saw that they were glazed over and panicked.

Kean placed a hand on her shoulder, "Willow?" This only caused Willow to flinch away from her and whimper. This confirmed that something was wrong. She quickly turned off the ice cold water and went in search of a towel.

Finding one, she returned to find Willow crying her heart out. This scared her, never in all the time that they had known each other had she seen Willow so broken. Draping the towel over Willow's shoulders, she helped her out of the tub and took her to the bedroom. Sitting her on the bed, she dried her off and put on her warmest PJ's, and wrapped her with the blankets. All through this Willow sat there, with tears running down her face.

Kneeling in front of Willow, Kean took her best friends face in her hands and tried to calm her down. "Willow? Willow tell me what wrong," Kean was frightened; she didn't know what to do. At this point she herself had tears running down her face. "Please tell me so I can help you. Please, I can't do anything if you don't tell me…."

Then as if finally noticing that it was Kean in front of her, Willow flung herself into her arms and sobbed into her shirt. Kean, not knowing what to do, held the girl she had come to think of as her sister and tried to

calm her down.

After a few minutes, Willow finally stopped crying. Taking this for a good sign, Kean started to question her again.

"Willow, please, tell me what happened. Everything was fine the last time I saw you yesterday. What happened?"

Willow pulled back from the embrace and sat on the bed again. "I…I can't," she responded, not meeting Kean's eyes.

Taking a sit beside her friend, Kean reached over and turned her face so that she was looking at her. "Yes you can. We're like sisters; we keep no secrets from each other. I'll always be here for you, you can trust me."

This seemed to encourage Willow, taking a deep breath; she said the words that would change everything between them. "Last night….Ayuru….he forced himself on me….."

The minutes those words registered themselves in Kean's mind, something snapped inside her. Instead of being enraged with Ayuru for hurting her friend, instead of feeling sorry with her friend, who undeniably hadn't wanted it to happen, she felt anger, red hot anger toward said friend. In her mind all she could think was that Willow had stolen Ayuru from her. He belonged to her and her alone.

Before she could stop to think about this, she lifted her hand and slapped Willow as hard as she could. Getting off the bed, she glared down at Willow.

Willow not knowing what was happening brought a shaking and to her throbbing cheek, she looked up at Kean in horror. She had just slapped her, her best friend…..

Before Willow could say anything, Kean screamed at the top of her lungs, "I HATE YOU!"

"What…..Kean what are you…"

"Shut up! I hate you! How could you do this to me! He's mine, you hear me, stay away from him if you know what's good for you!"

With that, Kean turned and stormed out of the apartment, steaming mad. Some how she had made her way to Ayuru's apartment. Once there she had blacked out. She had come to, to find herself in Ayuru's bed, with him sitting beside her, waiting for her to wake up.

She had been confused, how had she gotten here? Then it came back to her. Finding Willow in the shower. Calming her down, her telling her that Ayuru had raped her….

She turned to Ayuru, tears in her eyes, "How could you! How could you do that to her!" then the rest come. "God, what have I done? I slapped her!" she tried to get out of the bed, she had to go back, she had to make things right.

Before she could get up, Ayuru had her pinned to the bed. "Where do you think your going?"

His voice, his voice was so cold. Looking into his eyes, Kean gasped. This wasn't that Ayuru she knew. His eyes were as cold as ice. But some how it seemed right, how was that possible? Then she felt it, something deep within her straining to get out.

"Let her out," said Ayuru, noticing her confusion. "Let her out, its time."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you feel it. Something deep inside telling you that it's right, all the anger, all the hate. Its right, so just let go, one way or another it's going to win, just give in," and with that he kissed her. It wasn't a soft, tender loving kiss, it was a demanding kiss. That's all it took, with that one kiss her defences had crumpled and Soi, warrior of Seiryuu had emerged.

**(End Flashback)**

After that, Kean had never seen Willow again. Thinking about her brought tears to her eyes, she missed her. As quickly as she could she pushed the thought back, along with the voice that kept telling her that all of this wrong. That was in the past, all that mattered was that Ayuru was hers now. She would do everything in her power to keep it that way.

………………………………

**A.N.:  **okay that was Ch. 5. I have Ch. 6 half way done so I'll try and finish soon. I have about 8 pages done so far, so it's going to be a long one. And now thanks to all the people who reviewed.

**Shy Girl1988:** hehe I agree with you it was funny and cute, I can see them doing that. Thank you!

**ChibiNuriko310:** wow you really think so. I'm touched. Hope you liked this chapter. Thank you!

**I dunno: **thank you!

**Shinyaa: **thank you! I glad you like it.

**Taluria: **thank you! If you think my fic is good, you should read **Another Story **by **Purple Mouse.** I love reincarnation fic as well and hers is one of the best I have ever read.

**Sami: **thank you!

**Nitouryuu: **thank you! I'm glad you love it.

**MoroTheWolfGod: **here you go, I hope you enjoyed it.

Anywho, that's all for now, hope you enjoyed it, the next chapter will be out as soon as possible. Review please!


	6. Bonding Part 1

**Disclaimer: ** Fushigi Yuugi doesn't belong to me!……..wish it did……..but it doesn't.

**Authors Note: ** I'm back! Here is the next chapter. I'm in the middle of exams (one more left, Bio, and then I'm free!) right now, but I could get it out of my head, it needed to be posted. Just to let you know this is only half of Ch.6, the rest well be out soon. Hope you enjoy, review please! On with the fic! Enjoy…..

**Ch. 6: Bonding Part 1**

Willow looked around, trying to figure out where she was. She was in a tavern of some sort; there were people all around eating and drinking. She decided to ask someone about this place when she heard familiar voices from behind her. She turned to find Miaka and the others sitting at a table, minus Hotohori. Scanning the table again, Willow's eyes landed on herself? Then it hit her, she was in another one of those dream/memory thingies. There sitting with the others was Nuriko, eating and talking.

Willow started to make her way towards them, when she happened to look out the window behind them, she stopped in her tracks. Walking around the table where the priestess and her seishi sat, they didn't notice her, they never did, she came to a stop in front of the window.

She stared at the giant mountain before her. It towered majestically above the land, the top covered in blankets upon blankets of snow. Many grey, ominous clouds gathered around the area.

She turned back to the table with sad eyes. Would he still have done it? If he had known, would he still have gone? What would you have done different Nuriko, if you had known that in a matter of hours you would be dieing a slow and painful death? Tears gathered at Willow's eyes as she watched them all together.

Lost in her thoughts, Willow never saw the knife till it was too late. He wouldn't!

As she watched, the dream/memory turned into a nightmare. She ran as fast as she could to stop Nuriko as he brought the knife to his hair.

"No!" she screamed as he cut. "Not the hair! No….."

---------------------------------

"Noooo!"

Willow shut up in her seat. She looked around wildly to find the whole class and teacher staring at her like she was crazy.

"Miss Chou, would you please explain why you so rudely interrupted me in the middle of describing Lady Macbeth's summing of the evil spirits?

"Ahhhh…" think Willow think. "No….Lady Macbeth….don't summon the evil spirits?"

The teacher glared at her. She was about to start her lecture on paying attention when the bell rang. Willow quickly gathered her things and ran out of the classroom before the teacher called her back.

She stopped outside to put on her spring jacket before she started to make her way to Sai's house. It was a nice sunny, cool day. Over the last two weeks the snow had melted and it had gotten a bit warmer. Willow liked this weather change, she hated the cold. Even though the snow had fascinated her at first, she didn't like now. She had a feeling it had something to do with the fact that Nuriko had died surrounded by it.

'_Nice going back there,' _Nuriko's voice came at that moment. _'If your going to be spacing out during class make sure you have a good excuse when you're caught.' _

'Hey don't start; it's your fault anyways. Do you think I like make an idiot of myself in front of people like that?'

Nuriko just started to laugh and mimic her. _'No Lady Macbeth, don't summon the evil spirits!'_

'Shut up, it's not that funny. Umm…can I ask you something?'

Nuriko stopped laughing when he heard the seriousness in her voice, _'sure.' _

'Okay, ummm…if you had known that you were going to die that day, would you have still…?'

'_Yes,' _Nuriko interrupted. '_I would have still gone. I loved Miaka like she was my sister. I would have done anything to help her.' _

'Oh, I was going to ask if you would have still cut your hair, but that's a good one too.'

There was a moments silence before Nuriko asked, '_My hair? Are we on that again?'_

'Well can you blame me, I…?'

'_No, I don't want to talk about this again.'_

'But…'

'_No!'_

'But Nuriko…Nuriko? Fine be like that then, see if I care.' she stuck out her tongue at him for a few seconds before she remembered that he couldn't see her. She sighed, and continued down the street. Forgetting about Nuriko for the moment, Willow thought back to the last two weeks.

The last two weeks had been a whirlwind of discovery for Willow. In between classes and homework, she had spent as much time with the others, getting to know each other. She had spent at least one day with each of them.

---------------------------------

Miaka had been the first one. At first Willow had been nervous, she still blushed when she remembered their little 'incident,' but with Miaka there's never a dull moment. She some how roped Willow into going to the mall with her. Taka had warned her not to let her get out of control, but Willow hadn't paid attention to the warning.

Everything started out fine; they walked around, going into various stores. Willow didn't purchase anything; everything was a little too girly for her taste. Miaka went crazy, buying shoes, skirts, jeans, dresses, shirts, and jewellery and so on, till she had gone flat out broke, she maxed out all her cards, and all of Taka's, she had some how "borrowed" them from him with out him knowing.

Before Willow knew it, she'd been roped into carrying must of the bags. They had been walking by an ice cream shop, when Miaka's eyes lit up like it was her birthday.

"Ice cream!" she had squealed. "I love ice cream!"

It turned out that she didn't have any money at all to buy some. She had been near tears as she stared longingly at the ice cream that Willow'd felt bad for her and offered to buy her some ice cream.

Big mistake.

Miaka had gone crazy when she had seen Willow's credit card. After the ice cream she dragged her to various food venues to buy her more food. Willow had gotten sick by just watching her eat all that food. She had eaten burgers, hot dogs, fries, tacos, pizza, more ice cream, pastries, and so on. Willow lost count after the pastries. She would never be able to look at Miaka and food in the same way again.

By the time they'd gotten back to Sai's house, Willow'd been dead on her feet. As soon as they entered the house they heard Taka calling from the kitchen, saying there was pizza for dinner. Willow had gone green at the mere thought of food. Miaka, forgetting about all the food she had consumed a few hours ago, squealed and ran to the kitchen. Willow had gone to the living room, dumped all of Miaka's stuff on the floor and fell on the couch, ready for a nice long nap.

Ten minuets later, Willow awoke to fell someone shaking her shoulder softly. She opened her eyes to find Sai leaning over her.

"Hey," he whispered. "Long day?"

Willow nodded, sat up and starched. "Have you ever been to the mall with Miaka?"

Sitting beside her, Sai smiled, "Unfortunately no, I haven't had the pleasure."

"Consider your self lucky," Willow said, trying to stifle a yawn.

Sai just smiled that breath taking smile of his, and put his arm around Willow's shoulders. Willow was too sleepy to notice, all that mattered at the moment was that she was warm and comfortable. Snuggling closer to Sai, Willow sighed and closed her eyes.

"Does she always eat like that? Like she's starved?" she asked in a low, sleepy voice.

It took a moment for Sai to answer her. He was distracted by the fact that she was snuggling into his side, falling asleep. "Yes," he answered as he brushed a stand of her soft purple hair out of her face. He watched as she started to fall asleep again, he would have loved to watch her sleep all night long but he knew that she was exhausted; she needed to be more comfortable. Reluctantly, he reached out and softly shook her shoulder again.

"Hey," he whispered. "Lets get you up to a bed, you'll be more comfortable." She just mumbled, still half asleep. Seeing no other way around the situation, Sai decided to carry her up to the bedroom.

With one arm under her legs and the other around her shoulders, Sai made his way up to the bedroom Willow was using the nights she stayed over, it was the same one that she had woken up in after her accident with the door.

Sai was so lost in his little world that consisted of Willow, that he never noticed Houjun standing in the door way, watching him and Willow together. He also missed the knowing smile that appeared on his face as he watched Sai carry Willow up the stairs.

Maybe it will be different this time, Houjun thought, his hand going to his eye, maybe.

Sai froze in his tracks when he reached the second floor landing; Willow wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled closer to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. It took Sai a few more moments before he continued on to the room.

Once there he pulled back the covers and laid her down, pulling the covers over her, he kissed her forehead and left, closing the door behind himself.

The next morning Willow woke up in confusion, why and how did she get to her bedroom, they all considered it hers since she slept here when she spend the night. They had asked her to move in, but she had declined, sure she slept here most of the time but she still had her dorm in case she wanted some time to herself.

The last thing she remembered was talking to Sai. Could it be that he had brought her here? But how? Willow blushed as it started to come back to here, he'd carried her here. Pulling the covers over her head, she sighed in frustration, this was so complicated.

---------------------------------

Willow smiled to herself as she remembered the memory. She had told herself not to make a big deal over what had happened, so she hadn't mentioned it to Sai when she'd seen him after.

---------------------------------

The next day it had been Taka's turn. Willow had been coming down stairs telling herself to act normal around Sai and not make an idiot of herself, when she'd heard shouting coming from the kitchen.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT YOU CAN'T DO STUFF LIKE THIS!"

"Taka, I'm sorry. I swear I won't do it again."

It was Taka and Miaka, and it sounded like Taka wasn't in a good mood today. Willow wondered what they were fighting about. What Taka said next told her just what they were fight about.

"I'm taking away all your cards, again, till you show me that you're responsible to have them back, and I'm returning everything you got yesterday."

"But Taka…"

"No buts, I'm returning it all back, and I'm going to have a word with Willow too, I warned her before you two left yesterday."

There was a moments silence, then Miaka said in a frustrated tone, "Fine!" then she came storming out of the kitchen, Willow jumped back in time before Miaka crashed into her. Spotting her she said, "I wouldn't go in there if I were you." and stormed up to her room.

Willow looked at the door before her and gulped. Maybe she should go find something else to do at the moment. She started to back away only to bump in to someone. She looked behind her to find Sai standing there, behind him stood Genrou, Houjun, Dokun, and Myojuan. They all smiled at her.

"Maybe you should just get over with it, no da," spoke up Houjun, wearing an amused look.

Willow just stared back, shocked.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt you……much," Genrou said, giving her a big toothy grin. This caused Houjun to whack him on the head. "Hey…."

"Don't worry," peeped up Dokun, glaring at Genrou. "He won't do anything worse then yell for a few minutes." Myojuan just smiled and nodded.

Then she found herself being steered toward the door. "Don't worry," Sai said into her ear. "If you need help I'll come and rescue you." With a reassuring smile he pushed her gently through the door. Willow stubbed in to find Taka pacing around the kitchen.

He stopped as soon as he saw her. "There you are, I need your help."

This surprised Willow; she had been expecting him to shout at her. "Ummm….sure, what can I help you with?"

"I need you to come to the mall with me so I can return all that stuff Miaka bought yesterday," sitting on one of the chairs in the room, he sighed heavily.

"Sure," sitting across from him, she studied him before she asked. "You're not really mad at her are you?"

"No," he answered, a smile on his face. "I love her to death and that will never change, no matter how much we fight."

Willow just nodded and smiled, seeing that he really did mean it.

And so that was how she spent her day with Taka, at the mall, returning all of Miaka's purchases. While they did this they got to know each other better.

Willow learned that he was studying to become a university professor, and that he had a part-time job working with Miaka's brother, Keisuke, who was a gym teacher. Taka had assured her that they would be meeting soon, it seemed that he knew all about the ShiJinTenChiSho book, seeing as how he read it when Miaka and Yui where both in the book. She didn't really know who Yui was, Taka just told her that she was Miaka's best friend, but she knew that there was more that he wasn't telling her. She made a mental note to find out why that was.

They had returned everything; the only thing left was a small hand mirror. "Why she needs this I have no idea," Taka mumbled under his breath as they entered the store. As Taka went to return it, Willow decided to look around the store. She didn't really remember being in the store yesterday, what with Miaka running here and there.

The store was full of beautiful antique items. Jewellery, mirrors, ornaments, and so on. She was about to turn a corner, when she heard a familiar voice from the other side of the store.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't want a refund, I want you to get rid of it permanently, destroy if you must. I never want to see it again!"

"But Sir," argued back a second voice. "If I give you the refund, you can just choose another item from with in the store of equal price, and you never have to see the mirror again."

"No! I wan it destroyed!"

The shouting had drawn Taka, seeing as he recognized Sai's voice too. "Come on," he said, making his way to the shouting. Willow followed and listened as Taka gave an exasperated sigh. "This is just great; he's having another one of his….episodes again."

"Episodes?" Willow asked as she started to get worried.

"Don't worry its nothing major. One thing you're going to learn as you spend more time with us is that a part of us from the book likes to pop up once in a while. It doesn't happen often, but when it does it can be very exasperating."

They rounded the corner and sure enough there was Sai having a shout match with one of the sale clerks, who cowered in front of him.

"I command that you destroy this mirror as soon as humanly possible!"

"Now sir, there's no need to get that tone with me, as I was telling before, you can have a re…."

Sai glared at the poor clerk, who looked like he was about to run as fast as he could far, far away.

Before the argument could continue, Taka step forward and placed a hand on Sai's shoulder. "He'll take the refund," he said the clerk. The clerk sighed in gratitude, turned, and made his way to the counter.

"I don't want a ref…"

"I don't care, you're making an idiot of yourself, so drop it," Taka interrupted. "It's just a stupid mirror, you'll thank me later. Now let's go before you make an even bigger fool of yourself in front of Willow."

That's when Sai noticed that she was there as well. He blushed a little, and nodded. He then turned and left the store. Taka and Willow followed.

"But what about the refund?" Willow kinda whispered to Taka as they followed.

"Let's forget about that, we don't want that to happen again," he whispered back, he nodded toward Sai. "I don't think he wants to go through that again." Willow nodded understandingly.

Before they could go any farther, Taka stopped in his tracks and swore. "Damn, I forgot to return this." he held up the hand mirror they were supposed to return. "You guys go on, I'll meet you at home." before Willow could say anything, Taka was gone. She turned to find that Sai had already started on with out her, she ran to catch up to him. As they walk in silence beside each other, Willow noticed that he walked stiffly. He was deep in thought, pretty much ignoring her. She sighed in exasperation, not knowing what to do. Should she say something? But what if by saying something she said something wrong? Knowing herself that was bound to happen, so she kept silent.

As they walked in silence, Sai berated himself for acting like such an idiot in front of Willow. She properly thought he was insane after that like stunt with the mirror. It wasn't his fault; it was because of Hotohori that this had occurred. That side of him had surfaced when he had looked at the mirror earlier. He had thought that it made him look ugly in a way, and he couldn't have that. He hated the fact that the old him acted this way some times, and it wasn't only him, it happened to the others as well.

The soft sigh from his side reminded him that he wasn't alone. He turned his head a little to the side and watched the easily readable emotions that crossed Willow's face. Uncertainty, confusion, and frustration, which was followed by another sigh. Sai did the first thing that came to mind.

No matter how hard she tried, Willow just couldn't figure out what was the matter with Sai. She didn't like this "Being Ignored by Sai Idea." Damned emotions, she sighed in frustration. Hadn't she told herself she wasn't going to make a big deal out of this?

She was jerked out of her thoughts as she was suddenly yanked and pulled in to a hug by non other then Sai. The moment his arms where around her she felt the panic start to rise in her, old fears stared to resurfaced. After a few minutes and some deep breath, she was able to push back the panic. This is Sai, she told herself. He isn't going to hurt me. Not really understanding what was going on, she leaned into the hug, it just felt right.

Sai noticed how Willow had stiffened in his embrace. Before he had a chance to step back, she returned to hug. Taking this as a good sigh he drew her closer so that her head rested just bellow his shoulder. As he held her he couldn't help but notice how perfectly they fit together.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in to her ear.

"For what?" she tentatively asked.

"For that little scene back at the store."

"Oh that. Its okay, Taka explained it to me."

"But still…" Looking in to her eyes, Sai saw the understanding there. Of course she would understand, she did have the voice of her former self in her head didn't she?

Bring this close to her, he could only think of doing one thing….kiss her. For understating, for caring, and for finally being here, where he could be close to him. Sai strongly believed that this was not only his second chance, but hers as well. It was their second chance to be together. He knew that he loved Nuriko, and this person standing in front of him was that person. Nuriko wasn't a boy or a girl, Nuriko was Nuriko. Sai could see that Nuriko and Willow were different, but he could also see the similarities. He would do what ever it took to win Willow over; nothing would stand in his way. With that in mind he started to lean forward….

Willow noticed the movement and its meaning as soon as it happened.

'What is he…? Is he doing what I think he's doing?' Willow started to panic again. 'it couldn't it? Yes he is! He's going to kiss me!'

As soon as this registered in her mind the alarms started to go of in Willow's head.

RUN RUN RUN

But she couldn't….she didn't want to. She was tired of running, of having panic attacks, and most of all, hiding. She didn't want to hide anymore. She wanted to be able to enjoy life with out looking over her shoulder every minute.

As Sai leaned closer, time seemed to slow down, and Willow found herself wanting him to kiss her. With this resolve in her mind she pushed the memories of what had happened last time she had given in to her feelings. Slowly she started to lean forward too.

As he got closer her mind started to shut down, all that mattered was this time, this man, this kiss. Giving herself over to her feelings, Willow closed her eyes. She trusted him, no matter how little time had passed since they had met, she trusted him…and she couldn't explain it…..

Just then, in the few seconds before it happened, she felt it. That presence in her head that could only mean one thing. Then it spoke and the voice confirmed her suspicion….Nuriko…

"_Hey Willow, what's new………….OH MY …is he going to kiss you! He is, he is going to kiss you! OMG OMG OMG …….._" Nuriko started to jump up and down, chanting this over and over.

Try as she might, Willow couldn't ignore it. Before she could stop herself she yelled.

"SHUT UP!"

"………."

That was all it took, with those two words the moment was spoiled. Looking up into Sai's confused eyes; Willow could feel her face turn red. _Thanks a lot Nuriko._

Nuriko just snickered and ran away. (A/N: Don't ask where, cuz I have no idea.)

Taking a step back, she looked down at the floor, wishing it would open up and swallow her whole. Great, Sai probably thought she was a weirdo now. Just then she something caught her attention, looking up she found Sai laughing, at her. Perfect, she thought, just what I need.

"I'm leaving." With that she turned and started to walk away, only to have her hand taken and turned around. Okay, so she had to agree that watching Sai laughing was a wonderful this, but she wasn't just going to stand around while he had a good laugh at her expense. She tried pulling her hand back but Sai wouldn't let go.

After a few seconds Sai was finally able to calm down. "Sorry, but it was Nuriko wasn't it?"

"Look," Willow snapped, now she was mad. "Just like you have your little 'episodes' I do too, but you didn't see laughing at back at the store did you?"

"I know," Sai said, pulling her into a hug. "I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at the idea of Nuriko jumping up and down saying whatever it was that annoyed you, I can see him doing that."

"Right," she pulled away, even if she really like being hugged by him, and stared to walk way again. I'm leaving, see ya at home," she called over her shoulder.

"But…..but….I'm sorry!"

Sai ran after her, in a dignified way of course. Willow just smiled and kept walking.

---------------------------------

**A.N.: **I hope you all enjoyed that! The next half well be out soon. Still have to do Tasuki, Mitsukake, Chichiri, and Chiriko. If any of you have any ideas let me know and I'll see what I can do.

**Shy Girl1988:** here's the mirror scene! Hopefully it came out Okie I hope you heart's okay

**Aya-Mikage2002: **sorry to keep you waiting! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, such as it is ;;

**ChibiNuriko310:** thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**mizz Tasuki: **Awww, lol, I love your name, yes I have to say that again! Thank you for loving ma fic, it needs all the love it can get. don't worry, I'll write more about Soi later.

THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! And to those who didn't its Okie, maybe you will in the future wink wink

Please review!

Till next time…

Blue Fluff


	7. Friends or Enemies?

**Disclaimer: ** Fushigi Yuugi doesn't belong to me!……..wish it did……..but it doesn't.

**Authors Note:** I'm back with a new chapter! Yay me! I was checking and noticed that my one year

Anniversary has come and gone; I find it sad that in one year I have only posted 7 chapters when the whole damn story is finished in my head! Its true I know what's going to happen in every chapter and how it ends, I even have the last lines all set up to go! I have to hurry and type them up, any who, enough rambling, on with the story! Enjoy…………!

**Ch. 7: Friends or Enemies? **

He sat on the bench, trying to fade into the background. He had his legs and arms crossed, the hood of his sweater pulled up to hide his grayish-black hair and face. He sat waiting, waiting because his intuition told him to.

It had been a month so far, a long month of searching and failing. A month, since he'd left his home and friends, well what he thought were his friends, behind.

'Why?' he asked himself. If it had been the right thing to do, then why did he feel so guilty? Chuin sighed, life was so complicated. One month ago, he had left his friends, studies, and pretty much everything behind, to go in search of answers. 2 weeks before he had left, Willow had disappeared with out a word.

Willow was one of the best friends he'd ever had and would ever have. Sure, he loved his other friends, but with Willow, it was different, it was special. She knew what it was like to have no parents; the only difference was that she'd had her grandfather to raise her, while he had had no one, that is until Willow had come along. To him, she was his family.

2 days had gone by before Chuin had noticed that he hadn't seen or heard from Willow. On the third day, he'd gone to her apartment, only to find no trace of her. By the end of the week he'd been frantic with worry, it hadn't helped that Ayuru and Kean hadn't helped or in fact that that's when he had noticed that they didn't care at all and that they were a little too close for comfort. In the end, Chuin had ended up stealing Kean's spear key to Willow's apartment, only to find it empty. She had left without a word. When he'd informed Ayuru and Kean, they had laughed it off.

A week after that he too had left, he needed answers, especially after the incident with Ayuru.

--------------------

Chuin lay on his bed fast asleep, which was a feat in its own. Ever since he'd found out that Willow had left he hadn't been sleeping well, he was that worried.

As he slept, he was unaware of the person that had silently entered his room and stood in the shadows gazed at him with icy blue eyes. He was oblivious of him as he stalking out of the shadows and came to stand at the side of his bed. He didn't notice until the person sat on his bed and touched his face with a cold hand, this was what awoke him. Chuin looked around with sleepy eyes to find Ayuru leaning over him.

"Ayuru?"

Then it happened, so fast that Chuin didn't have time to react. Ayuru pushed him back and roughly kissed him. As his hands started to wonder, Chuin reacted by trying to push Ayuru off him but Ayuru was stronger.

"Relax," he whispered into his ear. "You'll enjoy this."

"No! Get off me! Ayuru what the hell is wrong with you! Get off!" As he struggled, Chuin remembered something, every guy's weak spot. With all his might, he brought his leg up fast, kneeing him 'down there.' This had the affect he needed to get away. Running from the room, he took his keys and a sweater. He ended up at Willow's apartment. Luckily he still had Kean's key.

--------------------

That was the night that the memories had started. It wasn't all of them, but they still confused him. He wasn't sure what to make of them; they seemed so real yet so unbelievable. There were no such things as Celestial warriors and young girls that could call forth great Gods, right?

The next day he'd returned to the empty apartment he shared with Ayuru and Kean, packed and had left. He'd been in search of Koutoku (Amiboshi) and Shunkaku (Suboshi) ever since. They where away at a competition for Shunkaku, who excelled in martial arts and a concert for Koutoku, who was a master with the flute. It was lucky for him that they were both in the same city.

And so that's what he'd spend the last month doing, searching for two of his past and present companions, who might not have their memories back yet. He still wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

--------------------

As Chuin waited, he was unaware of the two sets of eyes that watched him. They hid in the shadow of a big willow tree, its weeping branches swaying in the wind.

Looking at them you would think that they were the same person, the only difference was their clothing. They had the same face, same eyes and the same hair. Twins.

One stood, leaning against the tree, his arms crossed over his chest, while the other one sat at the root of the tree, his elbow resting on one of his knees. They booth had their eyes trained on the man sitting on the bench many feet away from them.

"So, what do you think?" asked the one standing.

"I can only think of one reason for why he is searching for us here," replied his twin. "I mean he could have waited for us to return back home, but it's been a while and still he looks."

"Maybe he can't go back."

"How so?"

"Come on Aniki, you know what Nakago was like in the past. Sure, I don't remember anything yet but from everything that you've told me, he seems like a bastard."

Koutoku sighed. "Shunkaku how many times do I have to tell you? Ayuru is different then Nakago, in many ways."

"That's what you say," Shunkaku stubbornly fought back. "Then there's the fact that you won't tell me about my past and I know there's something about Willow you're not telling me as well."

Koutoku looked away from his twin, not wanting him to see the sadness in his eyes. "I don't want to talk about it."

Shunkaku sighed and let it drop. He knew his big brother better then anyone else, if he did want to tell, he wouldn't, so he changed the subject. "What do we do about him then?" He indicated toward the bench that Chuin sat at.

Koutoku, glad that his brother had dropped the subject, replied. "As I see it we have two choices. We go to him and find out what he wants or we leave him be and keep watching him."

Shunkaku pushed away from the tree and stretched. "I say we get this over with. I'm getting sick of following him everywhere; I have better things to do with my time." With that said he started for the bench. Getting up, Koutoku followed his twin, lost in thought.

This was not the first time that his brother had asked about his past and this was not the first time he refused to answer. How do you tell your little brother of 2 minutes and 14 seconds that he'd been a murderer, he'd killed innocent children for crying out loud! It would kill him to know this. No matter how tough he acted on the outside, Shunkaku was one of the nicest people he knew. Then there was also the fact that he would freak if he knew he had killed one of his best friends. Knowing about Willow was even worse. Willow was a like a little sister to them, to find out that they had all been enemies and had contributed to her death as Nuriko would end up destroying him. Koutoku couldn't tell him all this, this lifetime was like a second chance for him, for them all, and he wasn't about to destroy it.

However, Koutoku also had his own selfish reasons for not talking about the past. He hated what he'd done in the past, because of him so many had suffered. In the time he had spent with them, he had come to love the Suzaku Celestial warriors as friends. Keeping the truth from them had been one of the hardest things he'd ever done, especially after seeing that they were all good people, not the heartless people he'd been lead to believe.

For as long as he could remember, Koutoku had been able to remember his past but had kept quiet; his memories weren't happy ones. When they had meet up with Ayuru, Kean, and Chuin, Seiryuu Celestial warriors, he'd been happy to see that they too had been given a second chance, but still he'd kept his silence. He'd kept it when they had meet up with Willow, Suzaku Celestial warrior Nuriko, well a female version of him but Nuriko nonetheless. He'd even kept silent when she and Ayuru had started dated. Now it looked like it was time for the truth to be heard.

With a sigh, Koutoku quickly caught up with his twin and fell in to step beside him. As they approached the bench, he silently gave up a prayer to any deity that could hear him, 'Please, let the past stay in the past.'

--------------------

**A.N.:** cliff hanger! Hehe, u can blame ShyGirl1988 for that, no just kidding. Me and her have a challenge going on, I have to finish Willow's Calling by next summer and she has to finish her fic by March break. Hopefully I can! Root for me people!

Also, I want to thank everyone that review (**Shy Girl1988, Aya-Mikage2002, Shinyaa, Everqueen, luvyuyu, Crimson Zephyr, royal blueKitsune**) THANKS YOU! Your reviews make me happy!

Any who, the next chapter will be up soon, I promise! I also have to work on the next chapter of Misunderstandings, that's going to be my next update, soon I hope.

Please review!

**Blue Fluff**


End file.
